


The Stupid, Drunken Youth of 7201 West Killham Drive

by YUNGBLOOD



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brief seokmin, Brief soonyoung, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Wonwoo is kind of a dick ngl, a sort of sexually confused junhui, also they're in a tub???, kind of a mess guys, the tiniest bit of jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUNGBLOOD/pseuds/YUNGBLOOD
Summary: At 10:30 PM on December 22, 1992, in a red brick house that was in Nevada on 7201 West Killham Drive, Wonwoo Jeon's at a party. A party with people he hates, from a school he hates, in a town he hates.And of course, he really hates Junhui.





	The Stupid, Drunken Youth of 7201 West Killham Drive

 

1992.

 

Wonwoo didn’t know why he was at this stupid fucking party.

 

He didn’t even come to parties usually, but it made sense at first to want to go. 7201 W. Killham Drive. The place that everyone wanted to be on the last Friday before Winter break in this small, rural town.

 

But he hated it here and he hated everyone around him. He had some slim, mousy faced girl that he didn’t even know pressed up against his arm, attempting to flirt with him for the sole reason of getting the attention of some other dude, and he had a really beefy dude on his other side, blowing his death scented cigarette smoke in Wonwoo’s face.

 

It was hard trying to restrain himself from punching the cigarette dude in the face or yelling at the girl to just go ask the guy if she could suck him off already, cause he  _ clearly _ was not fooled. 

 

Fucking people from fucking school at this fucking party that he fucking hated. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Wonwoo couldn’t stand it anymore after a few more moments and he mumbled something about having to leave to the mousy chick before finding another place to wedge himself into the shadows. He stumbled about for a bit, dodging drunken teens and grabby hands, then he found himself in front of the bathroom door, contemplating on locking himself in.

 

He decided against it. There’d be too many pee pressed people banging angrily at the door, and he wasn’t trying to cause problems.

 

So Wonwoo sat in the tub.

 

A good decision, he knew. The curtain was drawn so that he was cooped up comfortably in an otherwise uncomfortable place, though, so it was okay…

Or not.

 

30 seconds after he’d sat, he realized he didn’t think this through. How was he going to explain why he was hiding in a tub to whomever happened to find him there while they relieved themselves? What the fuck was he going to do for entertainment? At least out in the main room, watching the other people chug alcohol was semi entertaining (at least one person always passed out), and the one time he didn’t have his walkman with him was now of all goddamn times.

 

Fuck Jeonghan.

 

He was only in this situation because he wanted to be a little bit loyal to his friend, who had insisted that he needed to get out more. Needed to stop being an “lonely little bitch”.

 

He didn’t want to tell Jeonghan that he wasn’t actually lonely, but he just didn’t like anyone else in this bland town. In all his years, Wonwoo had never known anyone as interesting as Jeonghan, cause Jeonghan was just _ that guy _ .

 

Lots of people wondered how Wonwoo and him even got to be friends. Wonwoo, the quiet, mysterious dude who looked like he sprinkled salt on slugs for fun; Jeonghan, the dreamy, long-haired, outgoing guy who girls  _ and _ guys swooned for. 

 

It was unbelievable.

 

WIth a deep sigh, Wonwoo cursed his friend in his head as he scraped off the chipped black nail polish that only covered his middle finger. He’d gotten a good amount of it when the bathroom door swung open then swung closed just as quickly. Wonwoo stilled his movement, trying not to get caught, and whoever it was began unzipping their pants.

 

_ It’s a guy _ , Wonwoo realized as they peed. He looked away after that.

 

The guy finished up and zipped their pants back up, not even washing his hands before beginning to leave. Wonwoo was semi-disgusted, but then he realized, he was looking at him. The guy had paused where he was and (assumably) turned around to face Wonwoo. 

 

Wonwoo hugged his knees closer to his chest and cursed in his head. He really thought the curtains were thick enough.

 

“Hello?” The voice was sort of gravelly, deep, and tentative too. Wonwoo didn’t respond. The guy got closer and closer until--

 

Fuck, fuck, fUCK, FUCK FUC--

 

“What the fuck?” Junhui Wen stood on the other side looking really out of it, curtain pulled back so he could see the constipated expression on Wonwoo’s face. Junhui paused and pursed his lips, he seemed to be having issues understanding what was happening. “What are you..? Should I be concerned?”

 

Junhui fucking Wen, everybody. 

 

Wonwoo didn’t like this dude. Junhui didn’t know it, but he despised every single little thing about him, from the top of his bleached blonde hair, to the very bottoms of his dirty yellow chucks. 

 

Wonwoo shrugged and willed him to please go away. Of all people he just had to be found by Junhui? God, the universe hated him.

 

To his absolute surprise, a confused smile spread out on Junhui’s face and he pulled the curtain all the way back, making enough space for him to step into the bathtub and sit with his knees pulled in, just like Wonwoo.

 

“The fuck are you doing you fucking psycho?” Wonwoo said, trying to sound completely devoid of emotion. 

 

“I could ask you the same.” Junhui said. And in this moment, with Junhui so close in proximity to him (their knees were  _ touching _ for God’s sake), Wonwoo realized that Junhui’s eyes were completely bloodshot. 

 

He was high. 

 

Okay, now it was time for Wonwoo to leave. He started shifting to leave but he stopped. Junhui would just get whisked away by whomever at some point anyways. Why should he leave?

 

Wonwoo planned on ignoring Junhui the whole time until the guy whipped out a joint and held it out to Wonwoo. “Want a hit?” Wonwoo glared at him until he retracted his hand and lit the joint anyways. As Junhui took his first deep inhale, Wonwoo went back to picking at his nail polish. 

 

A cloud of smoke in the face.

 

This dude couldn’t be real could he? He surely couldn’t really be serious right? 

 

Junhui sat, joint between in index finger and thumb, smiling like an idiot. Wow, Wonwoo hated him. “Do I know you?” Junhui asked him.

 

Wonwoo glared at Junhui as he took another hit. “I dunno, do you?” 

 

Junhui grinned and tilted his head back to blow smoke away. Wonwoo’s eyes traced the shape of his jaw as he did it, trailed down his neck, all the way to his collarbones that were exposed due to the way Junhui left the first 2 buttons of his shirt undone. He thought for a second, chewing on his lip. “I don’t think I do.” He cocked his head to the side and studied Wonwoo. “I’d like to get to know you, though.” He said finally.

 

Wonwoo scoffed and took the joint from Junhui’s fingers, eyeing it before responding. “Wonwoo Jeon. We’ve known each other since fucking 4th grade.” He took a hit and watched a look of confusion take over Junhui’s face.

 

Junhui was frowning now, straining to remember. “I mean, I know I’m high as shit and that’s definitely not helping, but that name really doesn’t ring a bell.”

 

Wonwoo tried not to let the surprise show on his face as he passed the joint back to Junhui. Junhui noticed, though. He obviously saw it when Wonwoo dug his fingernails into his palm to refrain from going off on him. “Hmm.” He hummed.

 

“Should I know you..?

 

Wonwoo bit back a snarky remark and chose instead to give him a tight lipped smile. “Maybe. But it’s okay.”  _ knowing who I am won’t change my dislike for you. _

 

Junhui nodded and eyed Wonwoo. “You’re cute.” He said matter-of-factly.

 

This dude had to be fucking kidding. “And you have a girlfriend, you prick.” Wonwoo wasn’t so sure about that, if he was being honest. Junhui seemed to always be in and out of relationships with girls, it was super hard to keep up with his promiscuity.

 

Junhui’s expression turned bitter. “Mmm, yeah, Farrah...” 

 

He ignored the cloud of smoke that Junhui blew into his face and took the joint back, quirking his eyebrow up before taking a hit and saying. “Why the distaste, loverboy?”

 

Junhui shook his head. “Nothing.”

 

Wonwoo felt like maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned Farrah. He was just being Wonwoo, being a dick. That was what he did. 

 

It was playful.

 

At least it was intended to be. 

 

He lapsed into a moment of deep thought, wondering if something was going on with them, and he just made Junhui remember it. Now that would make him a shit person, but at least he could say that he truly didn’t know.

 

At 11:08 PM on December 22, 1992, in a red brick house that was in Nevada on 7201 West Killham Drive, Wonwoo Jeon and Junhui Wen sat in a tub together, baked, with their knees touching and their eyes red and droopy, and Wonwoo could honestly say that his heart softened for Junhui.

 

“Look, if I shouldn’t have mentioned her, I’m sorry.” He said after a few moments. His eyes flickered up at Junhui’s face, studying, analyzing. Wonwoo dug his fingernails into his palms as he looked at Junhui, who looked shaken and sad. 

 

He had to change the subject.

 

“ I’m hungry, I’ll get something real quick.” He said before lifting himself out of the tub and stepping out onto his numbed out legs. Junhui only nodded and shut the curtain as Wonwoo walked out of the door.

 

Goddamn, he was emotional.

 

The party was at its peak now. There were people chugging mixed drinks in stupid competitions that would surely harm them later on, people dancing up on each other to a song that Wonwoo didn’t think he knew, and of course the highlight of the night: The college students had arrived. 

 

Wonwoo wasn’t sure how Jeonghan had managed to land a college boy, but he had, and made sure to brag about Seungcheol to everyone he knew. It seemed as if Seungcheol had brought a couple of his friends with him, and they seemed to be having an okay time, talking with other people and sipping on the drinks in their hands.

 

He wasn’t sure how fucked up he looked, but Wonwoo would fix himself every few seconds, touching at his hair, tugging on his sleeves, and trying to keep his eyes glued to the floor so that no one would approach him if his stony expression wasn’t enough to deter them. In and out of the kitchen in a couple moments, dodging past 2 players from the lacrosse team (Seokmin and Soonyoung? He wasn’t too sure of their names) animatedly recounting the story of their wild orgy what Wonwoo was sure didn’t actually happen.

 

He smiled a little to himself as he hugged the stolen bag of family sized potato chips to his chest and walked (more like “shuffled”) back towards the bathroom. 

 

This place was truly a fucking shitshow. 

 

And it was amazing.

 

“I’m back,” He said while he closed the door behind him.

 

Junhui seemed to be fine again, if being totally stoned was what he could call fine. His head was lain on the edge of the tub, and he’d completely unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his lean torso. 

 

“Button up your fucking shirt.” Wonwoo said as he stepped back into the tub.

 

Junhui’s heavy eyelids twitched and he whined, “But it’s so hot.” His pout dissolved into a look of satisfaction as Wonwoo passed the bag of chips to him. 

 

His eyes trailed up Junhui’s sloppy disposition as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, letting a couple fall onto his bare chest. “I don’t care if it’s hot, I’m not down with being caught with you half naked in a tub. It’s a compromising ass position.”

 

“It’s compromising anyways. We’re in a fucking tub for fucks sake.”

 

Wonwoo frowned because he was right. “Give me the chips.” He said before bitterly placing a couple in his mouth. He ignored Junhui’s scanning eyes as he chewed, focusing on a shower tile above Junhui’s head. 

 

“What’s going on out there?” Junhui asked him softly.

 

Wonwoo shrugged. “Drunken stupidity, dry humping…. And a few college students.”

 

Junhui’s eyebrows furrowed. “College students? From where.”

 

“I dunno. They’re Jeonghan’s boyfriend’s friends.”

 

Another deep look of confusion followed his words. “Jeonghan’s queer?”

 

At this point, Wonwoo wasn’t sure if Junhui was just stupid or if he was playing around. “Yeah. He’s been out since 8th grade.” He gave Junhui a look as he shoved a few more chips into his mouth.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Wonwoo said defensively. 

 

Junhui’s eyes widened and he sat up. “No, no, no… I just? I dunno, I’m surprised. I thought everyone here was sort of..” He paused, “Homophobic? That’s the word, yeah?”

 

Wonwoo shrugged. “Jeonghan doesn’t fucking care.” He stopped chewing for a moment to see Jun’s reaction when he said, “Neither do I.”

 

Jun’s shocked face turned into a blank one for a second, morphing into puzzlement, and then shock again. “Oh… okay.” He thought for a bit more. “You ever had a boyfriend?”

 

The side of Wonwoo’s lips tugged up. “Nope.”

 

Junhui looked taken aback. “Why not?”

 

“Everyone in this town is straight, and seducing boys who don’t even like dick isn’t really my thing.” 

 

Junhui nodded. “I guess that makes sense.” He toyed with the collar of his shirt. “But how are you so sure that everyone is straight?”

 

“I’m not fucking stupid y’know? I have eyes, and 99.9% of the time, a dude who’s dating a girl isn’t queer.”

 

“Okay, but what if the girl is like… a cover up? What if they don’t want anyone to kno--”

 

“Junhui, are you trying to tell me that you’re secretly gay and you want to get in my pants right here and now?”

 

Jun stopped sputtered and scoffed. “No! I was just saying.. Maybe, y’know?” Redness spread across his cheeks as Wonwoo cackled. He was holding his stomach and tearing up at this point, truly enjoying the Junhui’s panic.

 

After a few moments, he simmered down, feeling a little guilty because Junhui looked so embarrassed. 

 

“You’re so cute.” Junhui flushed an even deeper red. “Look, it’s okay to be curious.” He bit a chip, “It’s not everyday you meet a gay boy, yeah?” Junhui’s tense shoulders relaxed a bit. “But still, I’ve gotta ask, what’s your shit with the whole being closeted thing?”

 

Junhui shrugged. “I’m just asking.” He frowned, “just wanna know, that’s all.” 

 

Wonwoo watched him fiddle with his fingers and he hummed. 

 

He was surprised, really, that Jun seemed to be so inquisitive. 

 

Curious kid.

 

They talked for a long time after that, slipping into an almost exciting silence whenever someone came into the bathroom. Later on though, they decided it would be a good time for them to leave, so they stepped out of the tub.

 

It was Junhui’s idea to have Wonwoo leave a few minutes before him so that no one suspected them for anything that they were definitely  _ not _ doing in that bathroom. 

 

Just before Wonwoo turned the doorknob to leave, Jun stopped him. “Hey, can I do something real quick?”

 

Wonwoo shrugged. “I don’t fucking care.”

 

“Don’t freak out, okay?”

 

At 1:43 AM on December 23, 1992, in a red brick house that was in Nevada on 7201 West Killham Drive, Wonwoo Jeon and Junhui Wen stood in a bathroom together, both getting over a high, and they were  _ kissing _ . 

 

Junhui’s hands were on either side of Wonwoo’s face, moving it so he could connect their lips, and Wonwoo was floating. 

 

He couldn’t feel his feet, and it almost didn’t register in his mind when the bathroom door swung open, and a short brunette girl who seemed to be having a hard time holding in her pee stood in the doorway, mouth gaping and eyes wide. 

 

Fuck.

 

Junhui pulled away as quick as he could and glanced at Wonwoo for a split second before quickly saying an apologetic “sorry”, and bolting out the door.

 

In this bathroom, with this short chick staring at him while she crossed her legs tightly together, Wonwoo could honestly say that in this party he hated, with people he hated, and music he hated, he hated one person just a little less. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dudes,,,, 7201 West Killham Drive isn't real, blah blah, fiction, blah, I was bored and I love my gay little babies ;)


End file.
